The Jade Princess
by Chibi Kawaii
Summary: In a time of great need a saiyan will emerge from the depths of society. With the appearance and strength that rivals a legend, and eyes of precious stone only fit for royalty. The saiyan race will live on, in the hands of an icon. The Jade Princess.
1. Vegeta's Internal Struggle: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Vegeta's Internal Struggle: Prologue

I've never paid a second thought to it before. I just disregarded it as a fairytale told to saiyan children. That it, until I learned that Vegeta-sei \ had been destroyed. I caught myself thinking about it then, when I learned that my race was killed of by that tyrant Frieza, and as I saw my race die out, right before my eyes. I grew angry with my self. The ignominy of showing weakness in not only believing it, but actually waiting....... No, hoping for it to come. But I know that deep down I do believe it and I'm angry it never came. I'm also angry at the confusion it brought me. But, I chose the former. It was easier to accept and push aside. I admit now that it wasn't my believing that made me weak, it was me choosing _not_ to believe, and choosing the easy way out that made me weak.

I stuck with that excuse for the most part of my life and was content with it. Things were as simple as it could get, that is by my families standards. Until the strangest thing happened.

When we first got the news, it was strange. But 9 months later I was in total shock. It was all too coincidental for it not to be true. Then I started to believe. I grew hopeful. As the years went by I grew even more anxious. I was waiting, I didn't know what for, but I knew it' be good. My mind was in bliss. I watched it's interaction with my son, the heir to the Saiyan throne. Oh the possibilities were unnerving, but never the less, I was pleased.

All was going smoothly, until yet another turn of events set my hopes crashing so violently down on me. If it was a way of punishment for all the evil I've done, I feel great remorse. The torture of my fallen hopes brought back up and then down again, like a very sickening roller coaster was unbearable. But nothing compared to what my son was feeling, trapped in a liebestod.

A/N: Alrighty.. this is my first. So I would really appreciate it if you could review...All kinds are welcome, they are the only way I'll get better. So yeah.. what ever.


	2. I'm What?

A/N: The first few chapters are basically fill in's for the story.. I know how we all hate them, but they have to be done. Also, because I dont have the perfect program to upload my documents into FF.Net, I have no control over the formatting of the story. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

The Jade Princess: Chapter 1

Away from civilization in the 439 mountain area, Chichi cleans her unpretentiant household, while her 11 year old son, Gohan studies outside in the bright, blue, sunny day. Next to him in a simple crib, sits a 4 and a half month old Goten. Content with his Glowworm and plastic keys, Goten doesn't notice his brothers sudden interest in the tiny speck in the sky. As the speck grew viable, Gohan's trepidation passed as he recognized who it was.

"Oohayoo Baba-san," Gohan called out getting up from his desk, awaiting Baba's decent from the sky. Upon hearing his brother's voice, Goten curiously took note of the strange looking woman sitting on a floating ball. "Watcha doin' here Baba?" Gohan asked as Baba Floated at a comfortable conversational height.

"I'm here to speak to your mother." The consternated witch replied in a very unamiable manor. A bit shocked by her reaction, Gohan meekly pointed to the house. Both Gohan and Goten watched in confusion as Baba floated towards the house and entered with out knocking. The two confused boys looked at each other and shrugged.

Being the young and curious boy he was, Gohan picked Goten up from his crib and walked towards the kitchen window. Crouched low, Gohan silently listened to the conversation taking place on the other side of the wall.

##&##

Humming to herself, Chichi bustled around the house, doing what housework that was needed to be done. Things were certainly peaceful now, thanks to her husband and son. Sighing in memory of her diseased husband a look of grief was placed on her face. She thought of the memories they had together and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Sucking it up she continued her work. _It's ok to miss him, but I shouldn't grieve. I have a new baby to look after and love now._ **SLAM **The sound of the front door slamming brought her out of her thoughts. Seconds later a voice called out. "Chichi, I need to speak to you."

Scowl in place and hands on hips, Chichi went to greet her guest. "Who do you think you are! Barging in to **my** house unannounced and demanding my attention?" 

"Chichi, your pregnant!"

Shocked and confused, our capricious Chichi went into a hysteric fit of laughter. "Hahaha, that's funny. Ok, I'm in a good mood now, what is it you want?"

Baba, confused with the fact herself, didn't know how to explain. "No, really. Your pregnant." Seeing the sincere look in the woman's eyes, Chichi went into another fit of hysterics. "What do you mean? How can I bee Pregnant?"

##&##

Gohan's eyes were budging to the point of exploding. "Mom, pregnant? But how?" Goten oblivious to the seriousness of the matter giggles at the strange look on his brothers face and tugged at Gohan's hair affectionately.

##&##

Under the other woman's glare, Baba uncharacteristically fidgeted and stuttered trying to explain things, she herself didn't understand. "Well, you see. I was looking around in my crystal ball, and I saw and image that said you were pregnant."

"Humph, your ball must be defective. I just gave birth to Goten about 4 months ago." This was the last straw for the old witch. No one, ever, questions her prized ball or her ability to see through it. "Who are you to say my ball is defective?!" Baba with newly gained arrogance yelled boiling with rage. "My ball is never wrong. In any way, I'm a witch, not a psychic hotline!"

Not liking how the conversation was going, Gohan, deciding to be the only adult, decided to interfere. Plus, he really wanted to know why his mother was pregnant.

##&##

After the much futile explanation from Baba, it was clear that she was hiding something. She had seen more than the pregnancy of Chichi. She had seen something she wished not to say. Deciding not to press the matter any more, both Gohan and Chichi accepted the news, knowing the baby'd fit right in, will all the strange things this particular group of people has seen and done.

A/N: Ok.. First of all, this was not intended to be a cheesy intro to my own character. Their is a reason why I haven't stated the mystery behind the birth of my character. With out the mystery.. there would be no story. 

Thanx.,

Me


	3. Eyes of precious stone

A/N: Again, I don't have any control over the formatting of this document. 

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own DBZ.

****

The Jade Princess :Chapter 2

April 21st., the first day of spring. The citizens of Satan City are bustling around in their city like manor. Business men and woman, rushing to work, coffee in hand. Teenagers doing their thing. Children running and playing, and in the distance, the faint sound of the ice cream man is heard. Today is a day of new beginnings.

Else where, a group of unusual people littered the waiting lounge of Satan City Hospital. The now 1 year old Goten sit playing with his best friend Trunks, and his older brother Gohan. To another side of the room, Yamch, Krillan, and 18 are talking. Master Roshi insisted on staying home, something about catching up on some missed reading. To the opposite side of the room, the opulent Bulma is trying to keep her powerful and haughty husband in check with the usual, couch, food, and gravity room threats. And finally disengaged from the group, Piccolo sits in deep meditation blending perfectly with the ornamental plants set up about the room.

"Ms. Chichi is allowed to have visitors now." Dr. Suguoi called entering the room. "Thank you Doctor." Bulma said looking up from where she was sitting. "How are the nurses?" "Only 1 fainted at the tail sighting. I made sure before hand that my nurses could handle it." Relied the doctor. He was very familiar with these people, considering he'd been taking care of them since before Gohan was born.

"Ya here that guys?" Gohan said standing up. "We're gonna see the baby now." the two boys' eyes lit up with glee. In excitement they grabbed Gohan's hands and started dragging him towards where they thought the new baby might be. Taking it as a sign to go, the adults followed the boys lead. All the while chanting, as Goten and Trunks were, "We're gonna see the baby. we're gonna see the baby!"

##&##

"Mom?" Gohan whispers sticking his head through the open doorway. Hearing her son's voice brought a smile to her exhausted face. Turning to face the now filled room, she smiles even more to see her husbands friends here for her. "Hi everyone."

Goten's waited long enough to see the baby. trunks too. So, the two imps took the initiative to break the ice and see the baby. running up to Chichi's bed they yelled, "Where's the baby?" "she's right here. Gohan would you help the boys on the bed." Chichi asks. "Be careful," Bulma said. "You don't want to hurt Chichi or the baby."

Two shocke gasps escaped the boy's lips. For once, they were speechless. Seeing a baby for the first time can do that. "Chibi." Trunks whispers. "Kawaii. " Goten said, looking at Trunks. Who in turn, was looking back. "Chibi kawaii!" the two boys yelled in unison. (A/N: No, this is not a self insertion. I just think that my nickname is very cute ,ne?)

"Hey, she looks like a super saiyan!" Krilan yelled, being the first of the adults to see the baby. "Yeah Krillan, she does. Only the colors are kinda off. Dirty blond hair and blue eyes!" All at once there was a suddenly so many voices instead of the few she's heard since her birth. On top of that, her baby and saiyan sensitive hearing didn't help at all. She started to cry.

"Mom! Look, now her eyes are green!" Gohan yelled excited at the sudden change. As soon as she was calmed down, Bulma asked a question everyone had in mind. "Chichi, What's her name?" " i haven't named her yet. I was hoping you guys could help me." There was a murmur of agreement as they all started shouting possible names for the baby. Goten and Trunks kept insisting Chibi kawaii, while Krillan suggested Cashew. As the continuance of names showered Chichi, the baby was passed around the room to better help the situation. Untill finally the cooing baby was placed in the arms of the Saiyan Prince himself.

A look of shock took the place of his usual scowl. Instead of his down placed eyes and frown, his eyes were arched as far as they would go. A gasp escaped his slightly opened mouth as he alluded to the fairy tale told to him when he was still young. _Eyes of precious stone._

Hearing this through their telepathic link, Bulma plucked the baby from his arms to further examine her. " Hey Chi look! She's got Crystal clue and Jade green eyes! See, now their blue. And now, their jade green." A look of wonder was set on everyone's faces as they watched the baby's eyes change color as she was being tickled by Bulma. "I've heard of this before. When ever the person gets mad or excited about something, their eyes change color."

Speaking for the first time since he's entered the room, Piccolo made it official. "Crystal Jade." " Ok" Chichi said with her baby returned to her arms, "Crystal Jade it is."

@@*@@

A/N: Again this isn't a self insertion. Though I can't really make you believe me, I really don't care. I just happen to be proud of my name. Crystal Jade, and my nick name, Chibi Kawaii.

N E Wayz, that's all for now.


	4. Happy Birthday Crystal Jade!

Authors Note: I have no way of determining the format of this story. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
The Jade Princess: Chapter 3  
  
  
Five years have passed since the last member of the Triple 6 was born. The 3 have grown very close, especially Goten and Crystal. With only a year between them, they have never spent more than 2 days apart from one another. Although still possessing the innocence only the Sons could have, the two still got into curious mischief. But when in the company of their best friend, it's an entirely a different story.  
  
Crystal, Goten, and Trunks, (known to the adults and all other authority as the Triple 6 because of the disaster they bring to life.) have all been trained under various Z fighters. Including Piccolo, Gohan, and especially under the watchful, yet well masked eye of Vegeta, Who's has taken a special interest in Crystal.   
  
##&##  
  
April 21st, The very first day of spring. The sun is out, the birds are chirping, and two hyperactive boys zip through the sky, intent on finding a special present for a very special friend.   
  
"Hey Trunks, It's this way." Goten whispers excitedly to his best friend leading the way around the mountains he's lived all his life on. The two boys weaved over and under, in and out, this way and that way across the mountain tops, stopping abruptly as a triumphant grin spread across Goten's face.   
  
"Wow Goten." Trunks states in aww wandering his surroundings. "You'd never know this cave was here if you weren't looking for it." "Yup, I call it 'Goten's Cave. C'mere and look at this." Forming a ki ball in his hand to serve as light, Goten beckons Trunks to follow him deeper into the cave. "See, on the walls, ceilings, an' even the floors is covered with that stuff our moms love so much."  
  
"Goten, you discovered a diamond mine. Wow.... Goten, didja see this? Trunks exclaims pointing to a pile of ruby's, gold, pearls, and more riches. "That's weird." Trunks says picking up a piece of green and red rock. "I thought Jade only came from China."   
  
"Hey, the green one matches Chibi's eye's when they change."   
  
`"Duh, Goten, hence the name Jade. Anyways, Do ya think this place coulda been a secret vault from an ancient civilization?"   
  
"Like the Aztec's and the Inca's?"   
  
"Yeah... Do you think we can use those techniques Dad taught us to make cool gifts for Chibi?"  
  
"Uh huh, I already started. See. Goten says holding up an unfinished bracelet. "'Member when your Dad said that Ki can melt almost anything if you do it right? Well I melted that gold cup and made these diamonds smaller so I can make a bracelet."  
  
"Yeah and I'll make a necklace!" Trunks said excitedly getting to work on his masterpiece.  
  
##&##  
  
"Agent 600, Target is heading south."  
  
"Roger agent 60, Agent 6, prepare to launch decoy...set,..... Now!....Target is distracted, prepare for attack,....Now, Move! Move! Move!" 3 Figures jumped out of the tree's in which they were hiding in and rushed towards their target. they attacked with full force getting him on the head, ribs, and stomach. It was so planned, so strategic, so brutal, that even the mighty Son Gohan couldn't withstand noogies, rib tickles and fart sounds on his stomach all at once.  
  
"Trunks, Goten. Crystal, stop!" The defeated Gohan yelled, squirming under his assailants.  
  
"I'm not Trunks! I'm agent 600!"  
  
"I'm not Goten! I'm agent 60!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not Crystal, I'm agent 6!"  
  
"And together were 666!" The three kids shouted striking super hero poses.  
  
"Oh kay triple 6, mom said to get you guys. It's time for cake and presents." Gohan says fairly amused. While walking back to the party, a lingering thought finally made it's way to Gohan's lips. "Crystal, How did you do that? It was like a bomb."  
  
"Oh, I saw Vegeta do that once, Only his was better. He did it all with his mind."  
  
"I can understand Vegeta doing something like that. But that type of technique is so advanced, did he teach it to you?"  
  
"No, I saw him do it an' I tried to copy it. But it was too hard so I changed it."  
  
  
"With our help!" Never liking to be left out, the two boys decided to put their own two cents in. "Dad was teaching us how to control and manipulate our ki. So we tried leaving the bomb where we wanted and blowing it up later." Trunks stated hanging from Gohan's arm.  
  
" But we couldn't hold it as long as Chibi could. We couldn't even move it like she can." Goten added now hanging onto Gohan's other arm.  
  
With the party in view, Gohan still had many things on his mind. Just what exactly was Vegeta teaching them? I feel them getting stronger everyday, but just how strong are they? These thoughts are going to have to wait. Because today is Crystal Jade's 5th birthday, and it's time for cake. Taking Crystal off of his shoulders and placing her in front of her giant cake, he smiles as he watched his sister's eager expression, waiting to devour the sweetened pastry.  
  
##&##  
  
The cake was eaten. the presents were opened. And the array of party guest are scattered about the lawn engaged in light hearted conversation under the stars of the night sky. it seemed as an almost perfect ending to a happy day.  
......Almost.  
  
"Hey Gohan, Yamcha, come over here." Krillan, the formally bald monk called with an excited expression clearly written across his face. "I have an idea." huddled in a circle, the 3 grown men planned and giggled in a way very much similar to the infamous Triple 6. With their roles in the plan acknowledged, the 3 darted into the sky. Well masked by nights cloak, no on saw them leave, except of course by the experts themselves.  
  
"What'r they up to? "Crystal asks.  
  
"Dunno, but It can't be anywhere as good as what we do. Any ways, there's more important stuff that needs to be done. Here." looking down at the neatly wrapped package that Trunks shoved into her hands. A look of joy spread across the child's face. "More presents!" Trunks looked on anxiously as Crystal ripped apart the wrappings of his gift to her. Would she not like it? Would she laugh?  
  
"Wow Trunks, it's so cool." Inside the box was a green lightning shaped J attached to some black string. (the same kind on adjustable necklaces)  
  
"It's Jade. Same as your eyes."  
  
"Wow, thank you." Giggling she tackled Trunks pulling him into a big hug.  
  
"Hey! What about my present?" Goten pouted feeling left out. Goten's present wasn't as nicely wrapped as Trunks' but, as innocent as she is, she didn't notice the overly taped and loosely wrapped object.   
  
A gasp escaped Crystal's lips as she saw what must've taken Goten a long time to make. Underneath all that wrapping was a gold chain. And on it 12 diamonds were forged. But it was what was inside the diamonds that separated it from an ordinary bracelet. "You didn't tell me you were going to do that!" Trunks yelled enviously. "Nuh huh Trunks. It was my idea."  
  
Inside 11 of the diamonds were the letters CHIBI KAWAII made from Goten's ki. In the last diamond, which was placed in between Chibi and Kawaii, had Goten's blue aura swirling around it.  
  
"Wow Goten," Crystal says looking at her brother. "It musta' taken you a long time to make this. You guys are the bestest friends a kid could have!"  
  
All activity stopped as a huge explosion can be seen in the sky. The explosions continued in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and colors. All the adults, even Vegeta, ushered by Bulma, sat together on the soft grass, enjoying the sight above them. Giggling, young Marron points to the sky. "Look. It's Daddy!"  
  
"The fire works display continued for another twenty minutes until the 3 men stationed themselves at different posts, powering up. With a shout the 3 men released the tremendous amount of energy, concentrating on sculpting it worthy of the grand finally.  
  
As big as the sky itself, for all the world to see, were the words  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRYSTAL JADE.  
  
Now that is a perfect ending to a perfect day.  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This chapter was only meant to explain the friendship between the 3. I don't think that i need to further explain their bond. Maybe I'll do some side stories.  
  
Anywayz, All reviews welcome. It'll only help me get better.  
  
Me 


	5. Gohan's interlude

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Interlude  
  
This is just an interlude in Gohan's pov.  
  
Late at night, Son Gohan lay away in his room. The original set uphad been that he and Goten were to share a room together, but after a little surprise visit from Baba, it was clear that it was going to get a little crowded in their quaint house. So as a baby shower gift, Bulma had added an extension to the house. now instead of sharing a room with Goten, Crystal and Goten share a room.  
  
'Those two have never spent more than 2 day's apart, their so close.' Gohan thinks to himself. "Crystal and Goten, geez, their already 6 and 7. an' Trunks 8.....All three of them super saiyans. Their so advanced for their age. dad would be so proud. But Crystal, she's special, last month, I was watching one of their training sessions with Vegeta. Vegetea was showing them a complex technique, even for me. But, in one shot with ease, she got it. Vegeta and the boys weren't even surprised. Right afterwards, she sat in the shade, I guess watching or meditating, while the boys practiced. It seemed as id she was thinking or concentrating real hard.  
  
Vegeta probably saw my shocked expression, so he came over to me. He said that, like him, Crystal was born with a telepathic mind. Things just come to her easily because of a different way of reasoning. As if sensing my confusion, I hear her yell, "Cheerios and doughnut holes!" to the boys. And with that in mind, the boys improved greatly in doing the technique.  
  
I smirk, not understanding what cheerios and doughnut holes have to do with the technique, but understanding what Vegeta meant. It's kinda like learning math with M&M's "If you have ten M&M's and I eat 4, how many are left?"  
  
I jumped in shock as Vegeta continues. "She can also copy almost anything she sees, something that will come in handy if properly developed" "Is that why you decided to train them? "Yeah, and other reasons." I still don't understand what that meant.  
  
Anyways, Crystal has got such an inquisitive mind, too bad she uses it for evil.  
  
A couple of weeks back, she suddenly got interested in science. She wanted to know what causes amnesia and what makes things hot and cold. Days later, I find out that they froze Trunks' pool so that they could ice skate, and they gave Vegeta temporary amnesia so that he'll forget what they've done. It's amazing how she did it though. Vegeta had the 3 by their shirts and Crystal just formed a bright ball of light in her right hand, and clapped her hands in front of Vegeta's face. Then, hr forgot what he was doing.  
  
Oh and Krillan, made the mistake in telling them about Namek and how one of the guys on the Ginyu Force was able to stop time and freeze objects. So we can count on more trouble in the future. How do I know? If you woulda' seen the look on trunks Vegeta Briefs' face, then you'd know.  
  
Though with all the trouble they cause, their still good kids.  
  
  
Authors Note: This interlude was just the continuation of Gohan's thoughts from the previous chapter. It also explains the abilities of Crystal Jade and also Goten and Trunks, because they were trained earlier than in the series.  
  
Feedback welcome. 


	6. Unwanted news

Authors Notes: This story actually came to my mind after I had read Cindy-Chan's fic "You Are Too Young." I didn't really copy anything from the story. I just borrowed and expanded on a few ideas. Which are finally rising to the surface. I don't have formal permission to uses these ideas, but I have tried to contact her via e-mail twice, and I have not been successful. So Cindy-Chan, I apologize, but I've waited long enough, and there's nothing that can be done now.   
Oh and on a side note, the plot is finally kicking in!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Ball Z  
  
The Jade Princess: Chapter 4  
  
  
Every member of the Z team was gathered around, in the dimly lit family room of Capsule Cooperation. Looks of anger, disbelief, confusion, pain, sadness, and shock were placed on each of their faces. On the couch, a blank face Goku sits with his arm around his sobbing wife, trying to comfort her, despite his own pain. Next to him, sits Gohan. He sits strong, strong for his family.  
  
Just the previous day, Goten was rushed to the hospital. And just a few short hours later, so was Crystal. Having witnessed both occasions, Trunks now lay in the arms of his mother, shaking in his uneasy sleep.  
  
"How could this happen? Their saiyans." Yamcha asked, shaking his fist in anger.  
  
"Yes, but they are still human." 18 objected, holding her own child protectivly, fearing that Marron would suffer the same fate. Once again, the room was filed with silence, as the group remembered Dr. Suguii's words.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It's been two hours since Crystal has been rushed to the hospital. And still no word on Crystal or Goten's conditions. Walking down the hall was Dr. Suguii.  
  
He stood before the group, and cursed at the drawback of his profession. Telling the family unwanted news. He watched the faces of the loving family before him and hesitated before speaking. "After many tests, and retests, it seems that Goten has been infected with a rare and new disease. There are only a handful of these cases all over the world. There seems to be no cure so far, because the virus goes directly to the most vital parts of the body. I'm afraid that after the same tests, we've concluded that Crystal has also been infected."  
  
At these words, Chichi's heart broke and her knees buckled. Falling into the arms of her husband, she seeks the comfort that only he can give. " How bad is it?" Gohan asked.  
  
Dr. Suguii continued to the most difficult part of his speach. "They have less than five months to live." Desperately feeling panicked, Gohan interrupted. "But their saiyan."  
  
"True, But they are also human. In everycase, the virus appeared after a camping trip or any involvement with the wilderness. It is true that Crystal and Goten are stronger than most children, but lets face it. They aren't like most children. Most children don't throw energy blasts at each other for fun. Most children don't consume the large amounts of food like they do. And most certainly, most children do not save the world. But for their entire lives, they have lived in the wilderness. They have been in contact with the wild since the day they have been brought home from the hospital. So in away, it makes sense. The constant exposure to the wild could have gotten through their saiyan immune systems. In any case, you saiyans should realize that you aren't indestructible."  
  
**End Flashback**  
##&##  
  
  
Goten opened his eyes and sighed. He stared at the teddy bears and balloons which decorated the walls around him. He then stared at the window to his left. It wasn't a window facing to the outside, it was a window facing a blinding white wall, that was part of a blinding white and extremely sterile hallway. He watched as ladies in white walked up and down the hallways, sometimes accompanied by children his own age. Looking to the window to his right, he watched the hustle and bustle of the city. He watched the planes and hover cars soar through the sky. Glancing down at the wires bound to him, he longed to amongst the birds and fly freely into the horizon. Tearing his eyes away from the outside world, he looked at the bed next to him. "Hey Crystal, what's going on?"  
  
Glancing down at her brother she sighed. "Dunno Goten. No one comes to see us 'cept the doctors and stuff. The only contact we've had with home are the food capsules Mom sends us."  
  
"I heard Gohan's the one who drops them off. Why won't anyone come see us, or tell us why were here?" 


	7. Lost Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
The Jade Princess: Chapter 5  
  
  
The hallways are dark. But the lone figure didn't mind. He'd been around these halls long enough to know his way around. He continued his way down the hall, the only sound heard was of his own bare feet, padding on the cold floor. Stopping in front of a door with his hand on the knob, he hesitated. Did he really want to do this? He wasn't sure. Normally, he'd turn to Gohan. But that wasn't possible. Gohan's not around, and he's in no condition for this. Without a second thought he turned the knob and opened the door. He stepped inside knowing that his father hated such childish behavior, but he needed to do this. Timidly he spoke up, "Mom, Dad. Can I talk to you?"  
  
Waking up from their own uneasy sleep, they scooted aside so that their son can have a spot between them. "Sure honey." Bulma said holding her arms out for a hug. Climbing into the comforting arms of his mother, he confessed what had been on his mind. "I'm scared."  
  
Normally, Vegeta'd snort and say something mean, but he knew this wasn't the time for that. Holding his tongue he put his hand on his son's back in hope of comforting him. He responded, "Trunks, you know you don't have the disease. We already did the tests." "It's not that. I know I'm not sick, it's just that, it's my fault they got sick. If I hadn't made Goten play even though he said he wasn't feeling well, then maybe.... Or if I hadn't suggested that me an' Crystal get cookies so she wont feel sad about Goten, then she wouldn't have fell."  
  
Realizing how her son was feeling Bulma tried to explain what was going on. All he knew was that Crystal and Goten were sick and he thinks it's his fault. "Trunks, you know those tests you took? Those were to find out if you had the same thing as Crystal and Goten. And you don't."  
  
"Uh-huh. But what do they have? Their gonna get better right? They just need some soup. Mom lets go buy them some soup." Trunks pleaded desperately. Glancing at her husband for help, she sighed seeing he too, didn't know how to tell Trunks. "No sweaty. They won't get better. Dr. Suguii says that they only have 5 months to live." Her heart broke at the sight of her son's pain. He's too young to go through this. Crystal and Goten are too young to die. We're all to young to go through this. Is their even an age for anyone to suffer this way?  
  
"No!, Dr. Suguii's wrong! He's, he's an old fart! They'll get better. You'll see!" Bulma's heart broke even more as her son crashed into her arms and started to cry. Her own vision got blurry as she held her son. Vegeta held onto his wife and son, letting them cry in his arms. It wasn't his pride that kept him from crying. It was his will to be strong for his family. Though deep down, in the center of himself, he too wanted to cry. He wanted to cry for a lost hope. 


	8. Cathartic experiences

Authors Note: You know you guys never read this.

Disclaimer: You know what it's for.

The Jade Princess: Chapter 6

The ride home was awkward and silent. No one knew how to tell the two young saiyans. All they knew was that they didn't want to scare them. And that they wanted them to live their last months normally and happily.

During the time in which Crystal and Goten were in the hospital, everyone took it as an opportunity to sort their own feelings out. It would make things harder to explain other wise. There was also the fact that they needed time with themselves before they can face the children.

The Briefs family comforted each other. Goku and Chichi tried their best to get themselves through their own pain. Gohan, however, was at lost on who he can confide in, Sure, their was Piccolo, but, he needed the comfort Piccolo wasn't able to provide. He flew araound aimlessly for hours, stopping only when he couldn't concentrate due to his emotions.

After a much needed rest, Gohan was once again air born. Lost in his own thought, he didn't realize where he landed. Deciding to trust his subconscious. He knocked on the door before him.

A woman in gray answered the door. She smiled upon recognizing who it was. "Ah, Sir Gohan, please take a seat. Miss Videl will be down shortly." Gohan sat patiently waiting.

Jogging down the stairs, two at a time, Videl happily called, "He Gohan! What's up?" Upon seeing his face, Videl lost her enthusiasm, bringing the 'up' as a confused, breathless whisper.

Gohan's face showed evidence of sadness and worry. His eyes, tired. His mouth in a frown. He answered in a tired sigh, "Hey Videl. Wanna go for a walk?" Her stomach knotted in worry and her voice got caught in her throat, in fear she nodded.

They walked in silence. In his mind, he wondered how to start. In hers, she wondered if she really wanted to know what put Gohan in the state he is in now. They stopped, facing a lake. It was a beautiful sight. Across the lake was the city skyline. The setting sun can be seen, peeking out from behind the buildings, and the sky was painted in hues of pink, purple, and green.

Sitting under a tree, Gohan started with a chuckle. "You know, when crystal and Goten were younger, they always wanted to play hide and go seek. They especially loved hiding in the house, because of all the small spaces they could fit in. Once, they even tried hiding in the washer and dryer we never used." Turning to face Videl, he explained. "Mom always thought hand washing and line drying provided extra love. Anyway, they were always surprised at how I found them, No matter how good their hiding spot was" Giggling he continued, " There was one time they really stumped me. My senses kept telling me 'They're right here!' But I couldn't find them. I checked in the fireplace, under the couch, the book cases, everywhere. I was going crazy. Until I heard a sneeze and a 'shhh' following it. It was then I remembered the two lose floor boards. The floor boards were wide so with two of them out of place, it was no problem for them to squeeze through. So, in a loud voice I said, 'Maybe their upstairs.' and made stomping noises. Hiding behind the couch, I watched as the floor boards came out of place nd two heads popped out. Just as they were climbing out and were about to celebrate their first ever victory I pounced."

His smile once again faded and he got that far away look. "It's funny though. How every night, they'd beg for stories about our father. It wasn't long until I had to take them to all of my dad's friends for fresh stories. And now he's back!"

His face then grew angry, "Why does bad stuff always have to happen to us? Were good people. Do we deserve it? It's like, we can never be a complete family. Someone will forever be missing. If one comes back, it isn't long until someone has to leave." He was now very angry and frustrated. His power was skyrocketing and the earth was starting to tremble.

Videl's eyes widened in fear. She never knew the pain behind the mask. Pulling him into a desperate hug she whispered calming words into his ear. "Shh. I'm here. Shh. Gohan, tell me what's going on." Tears streamed down his face and his voice cracked. It pained her to see him like this. "Videl, Crystal and Goten. They're sick. They've. They've caught a new disease that attacks vital parts of their bodies. They only have 5 months to live."

At these words, the pit of her stomach dropped. Her breath got caught in her throat and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "But, how? They're saiyin." "**Believe it or not. We're not indestructible!**" He snapped. Realizing what he did, he quickly felt remorse. "Videl, I'm sorry. It's just that" "Shhh." She pulled him into a tight comforting hug. She understood.

And for the rest of the evening, the young couple sat in each others comforting embrace.

##&##

Goku and Chichi both new they couldn't hide anything from Crystal and Goten. There was no way that they could pretend nothing happened. Crystal couldn't pretend seeing her brother being rushed to the hospital, and hours later, waking up there as well. They couldn't pretend they weren't in the hospital being prodded and poked by various doctors. And sure as hell they couldn't pretend getting home cooked food, but having no one from home visit.

The only thing to do was to tell them the truth, but how?

Authors note: The only reason Gohan and Videl are a couple in this fic is, well, they are a couple. Personally, I thought the whole 'I'm Hercules daughter' crap was annoying which led to my own irritation with her.


	9. Trepidation

Authors Notes: Eh,

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

The Jade Princess: Chapter 7

The natural mountainous fresh air was filled with trepidation. Everyone felt it as Goku, Chichi and Gohan ushered Crystal and Goten onto the sofa. The two sat close to each other, holding each others hand. Gohan sat on the sofa's arm while Goku and Chichi sat on the coffee table facing to two chibi's. The house was dim. Only a few rays of sunshine emitted from the closed shutters, casting shadows on their faces.

Squeezing Goten's hand, Crystal looked up at her parents. The looks on their faces scared them. Squeezing back, Goten reassured his sister that he's here. Even though Crystal seemed to be the older one, with her power and intelligence, he is still her oniichan. Even at their close age, he still took being a big brother seriously.

Goku glanced at his strong wife. Knowing it was taking every ounce of will power she had not to cry. He decided he would be the one to tell the. Gently squeezing her hand, he began, "Crystal, Goten,"

Tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to fall. But she wouldn't allow it. He stomach twisted in knots at the sound of her father's voice. He continued, "You, your." His voice was shaky. He took a breath, hoping that it would calm him, only succeeding in taking a ragged and shattered one. He wanted to break down and cry. He wanted to blow things up and scream. But he wouldn't. Not in front of his family. He had to be strong. 

Forcing his voice his voice out of the hiding spot in his throat, he made a decision not to top until he was finished. "You sick. Dr. Suguii says that, you have a disease and that." Going against his decision he stopped. His heart was wrenched from it's protective place between his ribs and shattered. The look of fear on his children's faces was unbearable. Tears threatened to fall but he wouldn't let them. Not until he was finished. looking into their scared wide eyes, glossed in tears, he finished. "You, you only have five months to live."

The sight before him pained him more than anything else in the world. At first, the two were shocked in disbelief, but upon remembering their time spent in the hospital, they understood. Both Crystal and Goten broke down in tears as they embraced each other. They held each other as if the universe depended on it. They sobbed in each others arms, seeking the comfort of their own special bond.

Reaching forward, Goku held his two youngest. Already crying, Chichi joined in on the hug. To the side, Gohan watched, tears cascading down his cheeks. Needing his whole family with him, Goku grabbed Gohan by his shirt and forcefully pulled Gohan in. Goku embraced his family with all his might. he never wanted to let go.


	10. Acceptance

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

The Jade Princess: Chapter 8

The night was beautiful. The sky was a purplish blue adorned with wisps of clouds. The stars twinkled and danced as if they were in attendance of a grand party. The air was warm and the trees swayed in the breeze. As if not to be vain, the mountain tops hid itself in the distance. Though their exquisiteness, strength, and superiority leaked from behind the shadows. The heavenly portrait of the sky reflected itself off the still lake as the crickets chirped expertly as they sang the song of serenity. All was a sleep, except for one young saiyan.

"Like a picture." Crystal Jade whispered in awe as she observed her backyard. Though she's never taken the sight before her for granted, tonight seemed even more special. She smiled to herself as she realized why tonight was different. She understood.

Crawling onto his sister's bed, Goten kneeled beside her, leaning against the window sill. "It's so pretty." He whispered. The two sat in silence, taking in the sight before them and enjoying the comfort in each others company. Breaking the silence Goten added, "I like the sky the best. The way it changes colors. How it's everywhere, and the power it has over how you feel. If it's real nice, your happy. If it's ugly, your sad."

"I like the mountains the best. It's like their alive, telling you to be strong. They were there a million years ago, and their still there. Their so big and far away from people. It's like their laughing at us. Saying that you can never be like us. I wanna be like the mountains."

Laughing Goten teased. "But we blow up the mountains for fun."

"But your not _supposed_ to blow them up." She shot back. Eyes twinkling, she continued, "You cant reach the sky. You can reach the mountains. It takes work, but you can do it." Looking into his eyes she pleaded. "Goten, lets be strong like the mountains. Their still there, even after they get rained on, snowed on, or hit by lightning. Lets not let this get to us."

Turning to the view outside his window, he observed the sky and then the mountains. The sky was pretty, but you can't reach it. It's like it was hiding. Maybe it was scared and unsure. So it pretended to be big and pretty and powerful. The mountains were brave. They let you come see them up close. Finally understanding he turned to his sister. "Ok, lets be like the mountains."

In the past few days, the two have grown u so much. They behaved to responsibly upon receiving the news. They questioned what the disease was, they wanted to know what it did. They spoke with their family. Discussed how things would be. And confided with one another on their feelings of shock and fear.

Seeing as how beautiful the night was, the two grinned and nodded in agreement to their unspoken plan. Silently, they walked out of their room. Lowering their ki, they stealthily took their positions. Crystal in Gohan's room, and Goten in their parent's room. Through the telepathy Crystal picked up when Piccolo entered her mind, she counted down. "3,2,1!" Both children emptied the buckets contents of water over their sleeping victims. Through the screams, Goten and Crystal giggled madly as they jumped through the pre-arranged open windows.

Seeing how his younger siblings were having the time of their lives at his expense, the now soaked Gohan jumped out of his window and wrestled with the two children. 

Following the sounds of laughter, the dripping parents emerged from the side of the house. Laughing whole heartedly, they forgot their anger and joined in on the tangled limbs of their children.

@@&@@

Their sides sore from laughter, the 5 lay peacefully in the grass. Because of Crystal and Goten's understanding and acceptance, they too were able to accept. Of course it still hurt, but not as much. Instead, they were proud of how strong and mature they've come to be.


End file.
